The One Perfect Life
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: A happy life for Monica and Chandler with their two kids Erica and Jack. But they miss their real mother. What you do for the love of your family, is anything.


When You Love Someone Like That

The kids were running around outside in the back yard like it was the perfect day.

Almost everyday was like that.

Chandler smiled at Erica and Jack laughing like there's no tomorrow.

Like every day was like this.

"Lunch!" Monica called bringing four plates of food to the table. Placing two on a small picnic table, and two on a glass one.

Jack and Erica ran to the table, thanked their mom and sat down.

"Mon. Isn't it just perfect?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded not fully understanding. "Sure it is."

"I mean it. Did you ever think we'd ever be here? In the suburbs, two great kids, perfect neighborhood. Married." Chandler said.

Monica laughed. "Chandler. For years, since I was in elementary school, I've dreamed, planned, on what my future family was going to be. Course, I didn't know just how much work it would be with TWO." She said.

Chandler chuckled. "I wasn't expecting that either. Twins." He said.

Monica sighed. "I never imagined this life Chandler. Falling in love with one of my best friends, my BROTHERS best friend of all people, and then adopting two wonderful kids. I didn't see this in my plans. But now, it's just my life now. You are my world. And so are they." She said pointing to her children.

Chandler watched them a moment before taking a bite of his own food.

"Mommy. Thank you for the food. It's really great." Erica said.

"Thank you sweetie." Monica said.

"How come we don't see our real mother?" Jack suddenly asked.

Chandler and Monica looked at each other. They told them at a young age when Erica, their mother, came by to visit that she was their real mother.

"Because she lives in another state. She comes and says hello when she's on vacation. Or when she comes to see you in the summer." Monica said.

"But why doesn't she come see us more? She is our real mother." Jack said.

"And what about our dad?" Erica asked.

"That's because he's not in the picture." Chandler said.

"Why?" Both of the kids were smart and now asking more questions since learning about their adoption.

"Come here a minute. Both of you." Chandler said.

The kids ran over and sat in the big chairs near Chandler.

"Now, let me tell you something. Your mother, your real mother, she was too young to...have kids. So, what she did was set herself up and made sure you two, would have a good home and were raised by the right people. She made a mistake,"

"Like baby Emma?" Jack asked.

"Yes. So, that's how we became your parents." Chandler smiled.

"Because, I couldn't have my own child, your mother, she made it so that we had a chance to become parents. And we got you two. Our Erica and Jack." Monica said.

Chandler heard her choking up and reached his hand over to her.

Monica chuckled taking his hand in hers. She smiled at her husband.

Everything leading up to this day, this perfect day, has been the best thing ever in their whole lives.

"You are the best mommy and daddy ever!" Erica hugged Chandler then ran to hug Monica.

"I still want to know why our real mom doesn't visit much." Jack said.

Monica was getting worried and Chandler knew it.

"I'll be right back." He said heading into the house.

"You two go and finish your lunch then you can go back to playing." Monica said.

The two kids nodded and finished eating in a few minutes.

They were heading back to their game when suddenly.

"Hey guys. I want you to come inside for a moment." Chandler called.

Jack and Erica made their way inside and found their dad on the phone. "I want you guys to say hello to someone." He smiled.

_"Hello Jack. Hello Erica."_

It was their real mother.

"Hi." Erica smiled.

"Hello."

_"Hey, how's it going? School's going good?"_

"Yes. I'm making many friends." Erica giggled.

"I got my first baseball card." Jack said.

_"That's great! Now listen to me. Chandler, your dad, has been telling me that you all wish I come over more often. Well, here's the thing. My job keeps me busy for many days of the week and that's why anytime I get a long two weeks of vacation I make the most of it to visit you guys and my own friends and family."_

Erica had explained to Jack and Erica. They seemed happy to at least talk to her for a short while.

Monica watched with a smile on her face. Chandler had nothing but a heart of gold. This family is perfect all because of him.

_"I promise I'll be coming by again soon. It may be a while longer but I'm going to do my best. And I'll have a big project for the three of us to work on. And maybe we can get mommy and daddy to play as well." _

"Okay!" Both the kids said happily.

Then Erica hung up.

"Now, you two happy with speaking to her? And she'll be coming by here soon. Maybe you should make her something for when she get's back." Chandler spoke to the kids.

They both nodded and ran up to their room.

"I love you." Monica said hugging him from behind.

Chandler chuckled then kissed Monica on the cheek. "I love you to. And I love those kids. Even though Erica can't take them back...She's a part of this family too. She can see them all she wants." He said.

Monica was proud to be married to a Bing.

"Mommy! Can we get a puppy for Erica?" Erica asked.

"No! We get her a cat!" Jack shouted.

Chandler went defense mode when he heard "Dong" be spoken.

"Relax Honey. No kids. But you can draw her one or make one in class." Monica said.

"Phew. Please. No pets. Unless it's fish." Chandler sighed.

"Well, once they get older, they'll be wanting a pet Chan. Can't keep them this age forever. Even Erica knows that." Monica giggled.

"You do for love." Chandler said. And when you love your wife and kids, you have to make them happy. Perfect life.

The End


End file.
